


The Next Great Adventure (No, not that one)

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Older Characters, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompts were red and green ornaments and balcony.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Next Great Adventure (No, not that one)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were red and green ornaments and balcony.

Draco stepped out onto the balcony, away from the noise in the ballroom. Away from the garish Christmas decorations. 

Green would have been sufficient. The red was entirely too much. 

"Imagine seeing you here."

Draco turned and saw Harry leaning against the railing.

"Father of the bride hiding?" Draco drawled.

"Not hiding. I needed some air." 

Draco stood beside him, both facing the large windows where they could see all the guests dancing and mingling. 

"She seems happy," Harry said wistfully as they saw the bride and groom making the rounds.

"Why shouldn't she be?" Draco asked, affronted. 

"Nothing against Scorpius. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Of course he is." Draco sniffed. "He's a Malfoy."

Harry laughed softly. "Of course."

Draco reached into his robes pocket for the pack of cigarettes he kept on hand for moments such as these. He held the pack out to Harry. 

He shook his head. "No, thanks."

"Suit yourself," Draco replied and put one between his lips. 

"You won't smoke around the grandchildren, will you?" Harry said sounding scandalised. 

"They've only been married for three hours." Draco snorted. "I suppose you won't want me performing any Dark magic either."

Harry nudged his arm. "Wanker."

"Language," Draco admonished. "What will the grandchildren say when they hear you talking like that?"

Harry burst out laughing. "This is going to be an adventure, isn't it?"

Draco saw his life flash before his eyes, the last sixty years reduced to a single minute.

"I think we can handle it."


End file.
